Every now and again, we need Change
by BadWolfReborn
Summary: Second Chances only come once in a lifetime. Claire's leads to Myrnin's, which leads to a whole new experience for the both of them, because true love expresses itself through Change. For Flora. One-shot.


**Every now and again, we need Change. **

_Claire actually does get to go to MIT, and everyones reaction when she leaves,  
and when she comes back about a year or so later? (I say everyone, but I mean  
Myrnin, and I guess maybe Oliver or Amelie, no Shane fluff please, you can  
kill him off for all I care). Mostly I just want poor lonely Myrnin's thoughts  
on the matter. Of course, could you make it a Clyrnin? :)  
Thanks!_

For Flora

*I shall not kill Shane, I would like to see him in a** long, slow agony **because Imma evil like Draco Malfoy. P.S This is kinda set after Black Dawn, but just pretend that the Myrnin/Claire/Shane shizzle NEVER HAPPENED!*

Rated T just because the end scene leaves the **valley of friendly snogs **and enters the **Land of Oh-er, steamy!**

***Two years ago***

Claire read the letter with trembling hands. She thought this chance had abandoned her like so many other things, so many other people, in Morganville. I mean, she had actually turned these people down already, because of- well, _him_- and now they were giving her another chance. She stumbled over to the chair and re-read the letter, hoping against hope that she hadn't made this all up.

**Dear Miss Danvers,**

**Congratulations! The Massachesets Institution of Technology has unanimously voted to offer you admission for the Class of 2014. **

**We are aware that you have already completed two years of college ahead of time, therefore your schedule shall consist only of classes relevant to your level. **

**Please contact Mr. Radamon to complete your arrangements, and we hope to see you soon, Claire! **

"Oh- Hi Claire..." Shane mumbled as he walked through the living room as he went through the kitchen, and Claire felt the smile drop off her face as she grunted a reply. _Yeah. Awkward..._ She placed the letter carefully into her dressing gown pocket and binned the envelope, and rushed up the stairs. After getting dressed, she decided to pay Amelie a visit, and summoned a portal.

-x-

"Hello, Claire. I believe you have some good news?"

"How did you know?" Claire blurted, too numb to really think her question through, even when Amelie raised a singular, pale eyebrow.

"Little one, we moniter all mail from out of town."

"Oh."

-x-

Amelie studied the girl before her, and wondered once again why she was willing to let her leave, when she could be so beneficial in Morganville. She had already been so, and Amelie was risking the town's future by giving Claire this temporary freedom.

_Maybe,_ a little part of her mind whispered, _maybe it's because you want her to live a little bit before you turn her. Or... you know how often the Vampires are hunting at the moment. You want her safe, don't you, Amelie? Even if it is only for two years._

But was Claire's safety and happiness really worth risking one hundred years of work?

Yes, it was.

And if it came down to it, Amelie could always drag Claire back kicking and screaming.

-x-

"Myrnin, are you in here?" Claire called once she entered the lab via the alley, rather surprised that Myrnin isn't bouncing about the room.

"Claire?" A weak voice came out of the space hidden behind a door, which immediatly came crashing down as Myrnin kicked it, looking desperate and heartbroken. As he saw her, he froze, before rushing over to her, and engulfed her in a hug which could potentially have crushed ribs if she had been any smaller. "You're here!"

"Myrnin, whats wrong?"

Only silence greeted her question, and Claire waited patiently, knowing Myrnin would tell her if he wanted her to know. If not...

"Nothing, Fy Cariad, nothing now. I believe you have some news?" Myrnin asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you know as well? Bloody hell!" Claire laughs, seemingly ignorant to Myrnin's pain.

-x-

Myrnin watched his little bird flying around the room, simutainusly tidying up and talking about MIT and how she was excited and how she was glad to be getting Morganville for a while. Three months had passed since she unwittingly broke his heart, and here she was completing her last shift. Unless Morganville descended into a state of utter chaos, she would not be seen for at least two years.

He was so tempted to do what he really shouldn't.

He was tempted to tell her how he felt, how he loved her and the thought of being without her was like shoving a silver-coated stake through his heart.

He was tempted to send a few hundred homemade bombs to MIT, so that she would have to stay here.

He was tempted to turn her into a Vampire, so that she would be in Morganville, and hopefully by his side, forever.

And the untamed beast inside of him simply roared its approval of his final plan. To drain Claire, because if he cant have her, no-one can.

Shake yourself out of this, Myrnin. Two years. 750 days until she returns. You can do this.

-x-

Claire looked around the lab sadly, because even though she hated the damn town and 99.9% of the population, Myrnin's lab felt like home, and Myrnin was like a Uncle to her. She felt his eyes resting on her and turned around quickly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Myrnin?" she whispered with a slight desperate tone to it. He looked sad at the sound of her voice.

"Whats wrong, Claire? Are you upset? I thought you were happy to go?"

"I am. I just- I just wish that I could take more things with me. Like this lab," Claire chuckled once without any humor what-so-ever, before finally looking him in the eyes. "And you, too."

Myrnin's eyes light up with something Claire couldn't quite identify and, next thing she knew, they were hugging, bodies pressed together, tears forming in her eyes as she pressed her face against his chest.

"Shush, little one. I wish I could follow you but, alas, it is not to be. But know I shall be waiting for your return, for you to teach me new and wonderful things." Myrnin whispered into her hair, and she enjoyed his presence just a little too much.

"Myrnin, I- I have to go pack."

"Ok, litlle one. Will you write to me?"

A real smile occured on Claire's face, and it was so stunning that Myrnin couldn't help but smile too.

"Of course."

-x-

As Claire left the lab with her bag (full of spare books Myrnin had lent her in case she got bored) slung over her shoulders, Myrnin couldn't help but watch her longingly.

"I'll be counting down the days, my love."

-x-

***Okay, the next part is in a letters format, and before each one, I shall literally be counting down the days until Claire's return!***

735 days until her return.

_Hey Myrnin!_

_I know I'v been gone for two weeks, but I'v been really busy, and I'v just had so much to do... packing, orintations, that kind of stuff. I meant to text you, or even email you, but I know how much you hate ANYTHING built after 1939. And I know that you keep your letters, so you can re-read this in a few hundred years if you get bored!_

_I'm so glad to be here, it's been my entire dream since I was 7, but it feels a little... anticlimatic. You know when you have such high expectations, and the reality only just reaches them? Yeah, it's a little like that. Plus, I kinda know all of this stuff, because of you! Thats part of it as well- I know that you could teach me the little that I dont know, and you've learnt it all first hand. I really miss you. And Eve, and Michael, kinda. And even Bob the spider (I cant BELIEVE I just said that!)_

_But you know, I'm proberly just feeling homesick, and in a few weeks you wont be able to shut me up, so take advantage of the short letters whilst you can!_

_How's everyone back in V-Town? Are you ok? You are looking after yourself, right? It feels so strange not seeing you every other day!_

_Love from, _

_Claire. x_

Myrnin smiled slightly at Claire's usual self-deprevating humor, and at the fact that she misses him. He could only hope that it was more than Homesickness, and he began writing his reply, knowing she'd get it in a few days.

Every ounce of his being demanded that he go see Amelie, to beg to be allowed out to see Claire, even for a few hours, but he knew that she wouldn't let him. After all, she hadn't let him be Claire's escort to the borders, or to Dallas last year, so why it be any different now?

He missed Claire so much. When she returned... he'd tell her. She'd be older than, sure, but still the same Claire, and she had long been a woman in his eyes, anyway. It felt strange, not having her around all the time, not having her beautiful face or brilliant mind around everyday to stun him into silence. It felt wrong.

***Ok, HUGE time skip here, but you didn't expect me to write every letter did you? Seriously? Much Love***

28 days until her return.

_Hi Myrnin._

_Seriously I cant believe this is almost over- in all honesty, this will proberly be my last letter, as I know it takes like 2 weeks for the letter to reach the hellhole I call "home", and by the time you reply (which you'd best do!) I'll need to start packing. _

_I hated it at first, what with the homesickness (Jesus, I cant believe I miss that place!) but I'v got used long ago to the fact that the teachers are actually normal unlike in every other school I'v been to, and that your not here to provide me with my daily lunacy (aww, I'm kidding, I do still wish you could have visited me though!)._

_What happened with Oliver? You said that he got staked in you letter before last, but you never relly elaborated. Not that I care, but its so rare nowadays according to your letter... plus, I kinda want to know whats going on in town so that I'm not completly clueless heading back to town. Also, thanks for not giving Shane my address. He's rung me, but I blocked his number. Honestly, he doesn't talk to me for over almost two years and then expects me to run straight back into his arms? I lost all emotions, be they good or bad, for him a long time ago. He's just a rhing of the past. Im on bigger things. There's someone else. I feel safe telling you this, because you know- you'r you. I can tell you anything. But this guy- I have known him for a while, and even though in someways he has totally betrayed my trust, he's also save dmy ass more times more than I care to remember, and he's so smart, and funny. He's kinda mad though, but that just makes things interesting. And he's so dangerous. And handsome. Its taken me a while to realise this, and I havn't seen him in a while but I think I love him and I cant wait to see him again. I promise I'll tell you more when I get back, because you need to know something! _

_And no, Myrnin, you cannot magically make gravity dissapear, even with your- what did you call it? Oh yes- "The best ever invention in the history of history" Myrnin, even if you use Alchemy. SERIOUSLY. DON'T EVEN TRY IT!_

_I'll see you soon Myrnin, I honestly can't wait!_

_Lots of Love from, _

_Claire. xxxx (Seriously, though, you'd best reply, otherwise I'll have to shout at you when I'm back!)_

Reading the letter, Myrnin's heart both breaks and rejoices at the same time. He's happy that she'll be back soon and that she missed him and will come to see him when she's back, and he's simply estatic that she has no feeling for Shane, but none of these override the fact that she's in Love.

A tiny part of him will hope that he's wrong, or that she isn't, or that she means him (after all, he is everything she described, and more) but the probability of that is low, and he knows it.

All he can do is wait and write, like he has been doing for the past two years.

Everyday he has been waiting or writing for a letter, or avoiding Shane, or avoiding Amelie, or annoying Oliver, or just hoping that she'll come home. To Myrnin. To the man who loved her more than anyone loved anyone.

**TODAY.**

Claire watched with wary apprehension as her taxi crossed the borders. The houses sat with a familiar strangeness on the rough desert ground, the sun beat down on pedestrians making the most of the daylights, and it felt like coming home after a long abscence, which in a sick, twisted way, it was. Claire half expected banner with her name on it, somewhere. Proberly at Myrnin's.

Her chest warmed slightly at the thought of her crazy, funny, insanely-handsome boss. He, with the exception of occasional contact of Amelie, was the only person from Morgnville she had talked to after the first month. Michael and Eve, bless them, tried to keep in contact, but there was nothing there anymore. Away from the life-and-death situations, they felt less like friends and more like memories, and as for Shane... well, he had never even bovered to say goodbye.

"Hey, lady, where do you want dropping off?" Eddie, the only taxi man in Morganville drawled, with a creepy smile that made her want to vomit. On his face.

"Erm, Comman Grounds please, thank you." Claire gabbled, determined to get her ass out of here, and having recognised the layout of the town, knowing she was one minute away from the neutral base.

"Ok, Love."

-x-

Oliver had been creating another Skinny-Latte for another clueless student (In all honesty, he only worked here because he kinda enjoyed it) when the room went very, very quiet, and the smell of innocence and Dohnuts filled the air.

Claire.

_Oh My Gosh, _Oliver thought, looking up, _if it hadn't been for her blood, I wouldn't have recognised her. Myrnin will have a bloody heart attack._

She was still the same person, but every part of her was slightly enhanced- she had grown taller, her cheekbones grown more defined, her figure more curvy than it had been two years ago. Her skin had darkened slightly, too, giving her an almost-tan, and her eyes seemed both wiser and happier than before.

You could tell Claire hadn't changed that much, however- she was suffling her feet slightly as she walked towards the bar, trying desperatly to ignore the stares from shocked locals and curious students, many of whom were the same age as her (and yet two years behind in their work).

"Erm, a mocha please, Oliver?" She half-whispered, as the room gradually began filling with noise again.

"Of course," Oliver began, shaking himself inwardly. "How was college?"

"It was great. Kinda missed this place... well, not this place, but some of the people, and your coffee." Claire replied, already comftable and grinning.

"Of course. Have you seen Amelie yet?"

"Nope." Claire laughed, popping the 'P'. "I'm headed there tomorrow, I'm too tired today, really."

-x-

"Hey, Claire." Oliver said, grabbing her wrist once she'd finished her drink and picked up her bag. The contact didn't make her flinch, strangly, like she would have done two years ago.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Things are better for humans now, but people will be surprised to see you, and Vampires arn't all that happy right now." Oliver put himself on the human side, which freaked Claire out, _along with his roving eyes_, but she decided to skip over that.

"Why will people be surprised? Didn't they know I'd-"

"No. They thought you were dead."

-x-

Amelie listened to Oliver's voice over the phone, thinking about how once again, she'd been proven absolutly correct. She'd hold off her final judgement until Claire decided to show up, but she just knew.

With two years delibertion, Amelie had agreed with what her gut had been telling her twenty-four months ago.

_Maybeit's because you want her to live a little bit before you turn her. Or... you know how often the Vampires are hunting at the moment. You want her safe, don't you, Amelie? Even if it is only for two years._

Both had been equally as true, because not only had those two years pretty much definatly saved her life, as the Human-Vampire attacks intensified dramatically soon after she left, but from Oliver's report, she had grown both emotionally and physically (why had Oliver sounded so pleased about that?).

Soon, Amelie would turn her, and Claire would live forever in a life she had tried to avoid for far too long- she would finally join Amelie's office, where she belonged.

And, in a way, Amelie had missed Claire's demanding requests and constant presence.

-x-

Claire paused outside Gramma Day's house, sad that she hadn't gotten to say goodbye. Oliver had told her over her second Mocha that the old lady had died two weeks ago; "it was nasty, even by my standards. The woman found that Lisa girls mutilated body on the porch at noon, and had a heart attack right there in front of everybody." Claire had almost begun to think of Gramma as a secondary nan. Who was badass. Very, very badass.

Before long though, she bagan slowly walking down towards Myrnin's lab, enjoying the way her feet traced the old-claire's steps as she finally came home.

-x-

Myrnin could sense her presence, and he knew she was nearby, because her scent was begining to fade in the lab- it had been a long two years- and it took every ounce of his strenght (plus some) not to run outside, find her and never let her go.

Every day without her presence had, for Myrnin, felt like a Million, and for a Vampire, that was saying something. For beings whom mortal friends lifetimes passed in the time it would take for a Vampire to form any strong form of affection, time rarely dragged- in fact, it often flashed by and before you knew it you were casually dead _again _with a silver-coated stake up your bum 'ole.

Nice.

"Myrnin?" Claire called into the lab, bravely, and Myrnin felt as if he was about to burst into flames. His muscles tensed and by God, he needed to see her, even if she was in Love with another.

He spun around and was greeted with the most pleasant sight he had ever witnessed.

Claire's bag had already been dumped on the floor, indicating she felt right at home again, and she was extending her arms out for a hug. Her face had developed slightly, more profound and detailed, and the same could be said for the rest of it. No wonder she hadn't wanted to leave College. Myrnin had heard (after begging Oliver to divulge the information) that students nowadays saw Collage as one big mating zoo, and even though Claire wasn't like that, she would still surely enjoy the attention right?

But, no matter how long she'd been away, this was Claire, and she was here.

He ran to hold her.

-x-

As Myrnin engulfed her in a massive hug, Claire sighed gently against his touch, not wanting to disturb him when it felt so nice. She remembered with a smile what she had told Myrnin.

_I have known him for a while, (_That is true- she'd known him for almost four years. That was a long time to sort out her feelings) _and even though in someways he has totally betrayed my trust (_Bite-Bite-RAWR) _he's also saved my ass more times more than I care to remember, (_Everytime Claire had bumped into Myrnin outside of the lab her life seemed to be in immortal danger, what with Bishop and Jason and Ada and Draug) _and he's so smart, and funny (_True). _He's kinda mad though (_Definatly true!) _but that just makes things interesting. And he's so dangerous. And handsome. Its taken me a while to realise this, and I havn't seen him in a while but I think I love him and I cant wait to see him again._

She just hoped Myrnin would realise soon that Claire wanted to be with him and only him, no matter what it cost her- her blood, her soul.

She really didn't care.

-x-

Myrnin sighed as the words he'd been waiting for for two and a half years finally reached his ears, courtasy of her. Only her.

Always.

-x-

"I love you, Myrnin. I'm sorry if you don't care, or don't feel the same, but I do, and there is nothing I can do about it!"

-x-

Claire's heart stopped as the magical words that she thought she'd hear only in her imagination floated down to her.

-x-

"My dear, you are all I'v ever wanted, so dont worry. I love you, too. You are so very beautiful, love."

-x-

Myrnin leant impossibly closer. And then, with the most lightest and most fragliest of movements, his hands guided themselves to the back of her neck and his lips touched hers, setting off the Blackpool illuminations of all explosions- it really shouldn't work, but it does.

-x-

Claire's hands wandered up the front of his chiselled, perfect body, to rest on the planes of his covered chest as his arms pulled her even closer.

-x-

Myrnin pushed Claire backwards until her back hit the wall with a soft thud, her moan being lost in his mouth as they joined again.

-x-

Claire broke away slightly for air, the passion and the amazing-ness of the situation leaving her slightly dizzy. She glanced down for a moment, and read his plain black t-shirt which read _"I have the fangs, I make the rules."_

-x-

"Domineering," Claire whispered into his ear. "I like that."

-x-

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Claire. "

Myrnin's head lowered, his forehead against hers as he took her lip in between his teeth, biting faintly, not drawing blood. She moaned out at the sensations he was bringing her and allowed her tongue to slowly flit across his sharp fangs. Myrnin _growled_ and pressed his fangs gently onto her neck, simply smelling her being. Claire began kissing him again.

"No, Myrnin. Not yet."

-x-

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Claire. I always have."

**Ok, I really apologise both to FLORA and to anyone else if any characters seemed a little OOC, its just that seeing as Claire had been away for a while, and Myrnin had been left all on his lonesome, they would have changed- become more independent of the world and more sure of their feelings, yadayadayada. **

**Review please. Makes me feel loved :3**

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
